Welcome to the Dark Side
by AkariKissKiss
Summary: Abandoned, Mislead, miserable. Just some of the few things the Hero of Olympus felt. You would too, if you realized your whole life was a lie. When Percy Jackson discovers that he's really a son of the most powerful Primordial god who ever lived, Aku, his whole life changes. For the better, or for the worse? Well, let's find out shall we?
1. The beginning

Hi everyone! First of all, this is my first time posting something on this website, so please, go easy on me! Also, this isn't chapter one, it's just setting up the story. I felt like I needed to make that clear before I got attacked with messages saying to make the chapters longer. I apologize for anything I may have written wrong, I'm currently re-reading the series, so my information may not be clear. And if your wondering, the second Primordial god I chose (besides Chaos) is not an actual god. She is just a god I made up. The name Aku comes from the Japanese word Akujin; meaning evil god. I just felt that that needed to be cleared up before I had a lot of annoyed PJ fans attacking me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything else in this fanfiction except for the plot and some of my own personal characters.**

Summary:

Abandoned, Mislead, miserable. Just some of the few things the Hero of Olympus felt. You would too, if you realized your best friends were planning your doom. When Percy discovers that for the last 2 years he's been brainwashed, he doesn't know what to think. At first he's angry, but then he realizes that it was his girlfriend's idea. He's hurt, and doesn't know where to go. Then, Perseus finds a little light in his life. He's offered to join the dark side; and be the primordial gods Chaos and Aku's champion. They promise him that they will make him become stronger, and with a revenge-filled mind, Percy accepts. Now he needs to decide; will he fight for his masters that kept him alive, or will he be conviced to go back to his old home, which is filled with long-lost dreams and a love or two?

How it all began.

You know that feeling you get, when you know somethings wrong, but you just can't figure out what? Or, like when you wake up for school and you can't help but feel as if you forgot to do piece of homework. When you know that your forgetting something important, and when you remember it later it's too late. That's what I, Perseus Jackson, am feeling right now.  
This is the truth; what really happened five years ago, because I feel that someone deserves to know. Now, I'm not asking for sympathy, or for pity. I just need to know that I'm not alone.  
It all started when I "accidentally" overheard a tad bit of information. Now that I think about it, if I had just kept walking instead of stopping when I heard Chiron mention my name, then I wouldn't be where I am now. In reality, I don't mind it here. I've grown accustomed to the darkness. Anyway, lets continue.  
I was walking past the Athena cabin on my war to the sword arena when I saw Chiron talking to Annabeth and Grover. Then, Chiron said something along the lines of, " Percy... Dangerous... Wearing off..." Now, if you had heard your favorite teacher talking about you to your two best friends, wouldn't you backtrack a bit? I hesitantly tip-toed to the door and leaned up against it, careful to not make any noise.

"But Chiron, how long are we gonna have to keep this up? It's getting harder and harder everyday to keep this from him." Annabeth stated. "It just doesn't feel right..." She added, looking at the ground.

"It's fine, he doesn't suspect a thing." Chiron stated, pursing his lips.

"So?! That doesn't mean it's right to keep this information away from him! He was blessed by a freaking _primordial_!"

"Annabeth, I know how you feel. It's for the child's own good."

"No! It's not! It's for your own good! You can't stand the fact that Percy's growing up and will be leaving someday. You just want him to stay here longer because you know that if you told him, he would want to find his real parents! Your being so selfish!"

Wait. _Real parents_? What does she mean? I'd had enough. I opened the door and glared at both of them. tapping my foot against the floor. They gasped, knowing that they had been caught. All I did was glare even more, I saw Annabeth flinch, but I didn't care.

"Something you want to tell me?" I spat angrily at them. You could practicly see the venom oozing out of my words.

"Percy... I... I..." Annabeth stuttered, a tear escaping her eye.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." I stated.

"Percy... we were planning on telling you eventually." Chiron said, looking anywhere but at me.

"Telling me what? That i'm not really a son of Poseidon? That i'm considered the enemy?"

"No! That's not it at all! You're..." Chiron hesitated, as if trying to decide whether to continue or not.

"Unwanted? Is that what I am?" I said. No longer with anger in my voice. I turned rather clam, and stared at Annabeth for quite some time.

I guess the fact that I left that day wasn't really the fact that Chiron, Annabeth, and gods know who else were keeping that huge secret from me. It was because neither of them denied the fact that I was unwanted.

Aaaaaand i'm done! Wow, I can't believe I wrote so little. It seems like i've been typing for hours. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far! I'm not entirely sure what i'm going to be doing with this story... so i'd love some input from you guys! It encourages me to write more, and update faster. I'll also be mentioning the reviewers in the beginning of every chapter, along with answers to some questions from you guys. Thanks again :)


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another update!**

**I want you guys to know that in this story, it WILL NOT be Percabeth, It will be PercyXThalia. Thalia and Percy are NOT related in this, Thalia is the daughter of Artemis. I know what you might be thinking, WHAT?! ARTEMIS IS A MAIDEN GODDESS! Thalia is Artemis' daughter from before she made the oath, and she is immortal (Just like the hunters of artemis, she can only die in battle) Thalia doesn't know that Artemis is her mom, and so in a way, just like Percy, she shouldn't be alive. Also, i am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I've just been really busy, and i've been having problems with the site. It won't let me upload chapters that have a length that's over a certain number of words. So unfortunatly, the chapters will be much shorter. I'll try to post more often though! Also-**

**Thalia: *Facepalms* Nu! Akari! Stop! Don't torture them with more author notes!**

**Akari: But what if they're inter-**

**Thalia: *Punches Akari*, *"Level up" sign appears above her head* Yay!**

**Akari: *Rolls eyes* Anyway, on with the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters except my own "creations" and the plot.**_

Chapter One

That night, I decided I had to go. I couldn't live in the place I called home anymore without questioning who I was. I didn't pack much, just some spare clothes, a few ambrosia squares, and of course my sword, Riptide. I also left a note. I guess it was more for me than it was for them. I needed to convince myself that I really was leaving. As I got up to leave my cabin, I heard a knock on my door. I stumbled a bit, rushing around, trying to find a place to hide the note and my backpack. I ended up just stuffing them under my bed. I looked in the mirror above my bed and ruffled my hair a bit to make it seem as if I had just woken up, and then walked over to my door and opened it. On the other side was a sight I never thought I would see. There, staring at me with bloodshed eyes full of tears, was the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

Thalia Grace.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I woke up a in darkness, with a kind of butterflies in my stomach. I sat up and yawned, looking around. _Wha-? Where am I? I thought, panicking. Oh, I forgot, we're at Camp Half-Blood. The only good thing about being here was the archery range. It was surprisingly better than the one Artemis had gotten us. I then realized that it was still dark out. Oh, it must be around 3 then._

I guess I wasn't the only one awake, because as my eyes stared to focus I saw two figures. One who seemed to be glowing a silver light, and the other was a... horse? They were talking in a hushed voice and i'm guessing they didn't know I was awake, so I laid back down and pretended to be asleep. I was still groggy and they were about 10 feet away, so I didn't hear all of the conversation. I opened my eyes a little bit and peeked out from under my sleeping bag. I saw that Artemis was crying. I wanted to go over to her and tell her things were okay, but I knew I couldn't if I didn't even know why she was crying. I shuffled my sleeping back over a bit so I could hear better

"You'll have to tell her at some point Artemis. You can't keep putting it off." I heard the horse, I'm guessing Chrion, say.

"I know." Artemis said in between sobs. "But what if she hates me? What if they take her away? She shouldn't even be born right now!"

_Who shouldn't be born? Oh, this is getting interesting!_ I shuffled my sleeping back a bit closer to the two so I could hear them a better.

"I know you love her, but it's better you tell her than have her find out on her own. Look at Percy for instance. He flipped out! We still need to calm him down and tell him the entire story. You don't want Thalia to do the same, do you?" Chiron continued.

_Oh, poor Thalia! I'll have to tell her... wait... THALIA?! WHY ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT ME? And what about Percy?_ I started panicking. I started to get up, but then I realized that I should probably wait and hear the rest of the story first.

"No... of course not. But Thalia will probably hate me once she learns that a "Maiden Goddess" who's supposedly hates men is her mother! What will I be teaching her? I've spent centuries building up that reputation, and now it'll all be ruined if she finds out I'm her mother!"

_My face turned as pale as Artemis' bow when I heard that. Artemis... is my mother!? How could she do this to me? How could she do this to all of us! She's been lieing to us all this time! Oh... so this must have been what happened to Percy. Wait... I hope he isn't Artemis' son! I didn't really want to admit it, but over the years i had kind of developed a crush on seaweed brain. If anybody asked, i'd have denied it though. Maybe Poisidon isn't his dad, and it's Zeus or one of the minor gods. That doesn't make sense though, because of his powers. I'll ask him later, and get this sorted out._

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said earlier, I'll try my best to update more!**  
**Till then!**  
**Also, if I don't see you until after Christmas...**  
**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY KWANZA! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**  
**Huehue :3**  
**XOXO**  
**~Akari**


End file.
